the_green_beretsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sergeant Lark
Sergeant Lark is a U.S. Army soldier who served during the Vietnam War as a member of the Green Berets Special Forces. History Sgt. Lark was first seen as part of Colonel Kirby's A-Teams. During the early morning wake-up call in the company barracks, he was the first to announce the time as he exclaimed "Holy Toledo! It's only 3:30!" Sgt. Lark was already an advancing sergeant as he held the rank of Sergeant First Class (E-7) prior to the team's deployment to Vietnam. Action Sgt. Lark was later seen at Camp 2-9er Savoy one night in the team house where he played a poker game with Sgt. Watson, Sgt. Provo and American journalist George Beckworth. While playing, he realized his beer can was empty and spotting Sgt. Petersen sitting behind him watching the game, Lark decided to pull rank (as Petersen was only an E-5 Sergeant), and ordered him to get him another beer. Petersen glumly complied and tossed Lark another beer from the refrigerator behind him. During this game night, Captain Coleman, who had finished writing a letter, got up to drop it off in an out-going bag before telling the men to check their guard duty schedule before they went to bed. Afterwards, he bid Lark and the others good night before retiring to his own sleeping quarters. On this same night, the camp was struck with a sudden series of mortar rounds. Three rounds struck positions at the team house, the commo bunker (communication bunker) and the dispensary. Lark and several other men quickly scrambled out of the team house to check damages in other parts of the camp, including another section of the house where it was announced Captain Coleman was in. Sgt. Lark and Sgt. Provo found Capt. Coleman's body, badly ravished by the mortar hit. Captain MacDaniel who had quickly been dispersing other orders in the wake of the attack, paused to see what was delaying Lark and Provo who knelt frozen over the remains of Capt. Coleman. MacDaniel somberly ordered them to move Coleman out of the rubble. After MacDaniel called Col. Kirby to see what happened to Coleman, it was Sgt. Lark who respectfully covered Capt. Coleman's body with a blanket. Sgt. Lark was seen fighting in the battle at Camp 2-9er Savoy commanding a rifle squad in one of the perimeter trenches. During the fighting, he was heard exclaiming "Let's get the hell outta here! We can't hold out any longer!" He was later seen after the battle, returning to camp where Captain MacDaniel ordered Master Sgt. Muldoon to search the perimeter and set sentry posts for the night. With these orders, Sgt. Lark and several nearby sergeants dispersed to carry out their tasks. Trivia *Sgt. Lark was portrayed by an acting extra. *Sgt. Lark was one of four known E-7's (Sergeant First Class) in the film. The others include Sergeant McGee, Sergeant Kowalski and Sergeant Griffin. Category:Living characters Category:American soldiers Category:Sergeants Category:Characters with a Sergeant First Class (E-7) rank Category:Special Forces soldiers